The Guardians of the Hidden Realm
by Crystalline-Enchantix
Summary: Throughout Bloom's continuous birthdays the girls must protect the Hidden Realm from a new mysterious danger if you like this read my love life way better bad at summaries first fanfic please no flames B&S F&H M&R T&T S&B L&N R&OC if you just read and review my story I will read your story and review and follow and favorite you and your story
1. Chapter 1

The Guardians of the Hidden Realm

Chapter 1: Day 1

Baby Bloom was lying on her bed giggling for no apparent reason. Daphne peered in through the door. "Happy 1st Birthday Bloom!" said Daphne. She then picked up her baby sister and brought her down stairs to the parlor.

"Happy Birthday, Bloom!" said Oritel and Miriam when Daphne and Bloom got to the bottom of the stairs. First, a bunch of people said hello to the baby princess. Then, Daphne brought Bloom to the playroom. There were so many babies. Sons, daughters, nieces, and nephews of very important people.

Daphne brought Bloom over to a specific area and introduced her to some babies. "Bloom, this is Prince Sky of Eraklyon, Princess Flora of Lynphea, Andy, Riven, Brandon, Helia, Princess Diaspro of Isis, Chimera, Princess Musa of Melody, Princess Stella of Solaria, Mitzi, Princess Layla of Andros, Princess Tecna of Zenith, Timmy, and Nabu," said Daphne gesturing to each baby. She then placed Bloom down and left the playroom. Bloom looked around. She saw Flora sitting by the window looking at flowers and Helia was watching her. Stella was modeling a diaper while sitting on Brandon's lap with Chimera and Mitzi glaring at her. Layla was rolling around and bouncing while Nabu watched her and clapped. Musa was singing in baby babble while Riven listened intently. Tecna and Timmy were taking a phone apart and Diaspro was trying to get Sky's attention, but he was staring at Bloom. Bloom blushed. Andy was staring at all the girls except Diaspro, Mitzi, and Chimera. Bloom went towards Sky and they baby babbled together.

Later on Daphne came in and took Bloom back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardians of the Hidden Realm

Chapter 2: New Girl

Bloom's second birthday was much like the last one. No difference except Bloom and her new found friends met a girl named Roxy who was playing with another baby named Matt.

Roxy had magenta colored hair with blonde tips. She had a pet dog named Artu that had tan fur black eyes and a skinny frame. Matt had black hair and was a child that was very calm and relaxed. The babies played around and Artu never left Roxy's side (neither did Matt).

"Aya," said Bloom with her pudgy arms stretched out towards the tan puppy.

"Gaya," Roxy babbled back, allowing Bloom to play with Artu. So Bloom went off with Artu and Sky to go play with the small dog.

Diaspro tried to play with Sky, but all he would do was stare at Bloom awe-struck. After many failed attempts, Diaspro gave up on Sky and started shooting death glares at Bloom.

Roxy noticed how uneasy Bloom looked so she swooped in (more like crawled) to save Bloom for the awkwardness of Sky's stare and Diaspro's glare. Ever since then Roxy and Bloom were tight as a knot.

That day Roxy also found out that Andy was really annoying when all he did was stare at you. But it's easier, even with Andy, with true blue friends. Even at two years old


	3. Chapter 3

The Witches

On Bloom's third birthday the girls started to talk and, trust me, once Stella started talking she didn't stop. That day 3 more people were invited to the party. Their names were Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. They caused a bit of trouble.

"Wet go," whined Stella as she tried to pull her mini purse out of Darcy's hands. "No, ya baby," said Darcy. "Fine. You asked for it," said Stella, "BRANDON!" About 5 seconds later Brandon was at Stella's side. "STOP MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS!" yelled Musa as she joined the fight. "Who said you could join this," said Stormy as she pulled Musa's hair. "OWW! That hurt!" yelled Musa. Riven and Sky heard their quarrel and went over to help.

your parents are going to be plenty angry with you too."

"Mommy, I am sorry, but Darcy started it," whined Bloom. "We are not playing the blame game here, Bloom," said Miriam. Everyone's parents came in and scolded their kids. Later on everything went back to normal. Well, everything except the Witches. They went to a corner, sulked, and glared at everyone.

Soon the party was over and the parents came back in to collect their kids. "Come on, Princess. We have a Royal meeting to attend," said King Radius. "Daddy, can Brandon come with us?" asked Stella. "No, Stella. A Royal meeting is no place for the son of a squire," replied King Radius. "But I thought you liked Brandon's daddy?" questioned Stella. "I have all respect for Jacob, no matter what his status but a squire' s son is a squire' s son and the son of a squire is hardly capable of attending a Royal meeting," said King Radius matter-of-factly. " But, Daddy," said Stella in her three year old voice,"Section 3, article 54 of How to Be Royal for Royals says that a can hire any servant she desires." She opened her eyes real wide into a puppy dog face and Radius gave in. "Fine. Brandon can come," said Radius. "YAY!" Stella squealed. So Stella left with Brandon following her.

Soon everyone left and Bloom had the rest of the day to herself to enjoy the first day of being three years old.


	4. The Band The Other Side of Chimera

Chapter 4: The Band  
Bloom's 4th birthday was the day the girls started a band, which soon became popular with the other toddlers. The girls had boyfriends then, too. Andy, of course, was hitting on all the girls except, again, Diaspro, Chimera, and MitziMitzi, who were now calling themselves the Betas.

Stella was sitting on Brandon's lap, deja voo (i dont know how to spell that), modeling new Stella McCartney outfit. Mitzi kept batting her eyelashes, flipping her hair, and tapping Brandon's shoulder in a miserably failed attempt to get Brandon's attention. Chimera just glared at Stella.

Helia had just handed Flora a rose while she blushed deeply. She then hugged him and kissed his cheek. Then it was his turn to blush. Close by, dancing to Musa's flute while Nabu and Riven listened, watched, and clapped. At the end of the performance Musa and Layla ran to their respective boyfriend and kissed them on the cheek.

Roxy, Sky, Matt, and Bloom were playing with little Artu. Artu ran around licking everyone's face and jumping on their laps. Giggles erupted from the entire group, even Andy and the Betas, when Artu jumped up onto the currently sitting Tecna and knocked her onto the ground licking her face repeatedly as Timmy tryed to pry the playful puppy off his girlfriend. Roxy whistled and Artu leaped off of Tecna and happily bounded back over to Roxy.

_Why can't I get a girl like them_, thought Andy angrily.  
_Why do they get all the cute guys,_ _especially Stella_, Mitzi ranted in her head.  
_Look at her. Perfect family. Perfect friends. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect life. Stella's happiness sickens me. She sits there smiling and laughing while I sit here with nothing. That perfect princess_, Chimera fumed thinking of what Stella had compared to her life of sadness. Being disowned by your own father with only your mom to hold you up at the age of three is alot and you couldn't really blame Chimera, because after that her heart became twisted, hard, and cold. There was only one small piece of gold her heart reserved specifically for her mother and her baby brother Owen. They were the only ones who ever saw the real Chimera, the girl with the heart of pure gold. As some may say, Chimera was a diamond in the rough.

* * *

**And with that I shall end the story. Sorry guys for the long wait so to make up you I'm updating tomorrow. Bet you didn't expect Chimera's back story. By the way, Musa's mother and father are divorced her mom remarried and Musa and her stepfather aren't exactly on good terms.**

**I don't Winx Club. Don't remind me.**

**This Princess signing out. Bye**.


	5. Kiko and Belle Witches' Revenge

CHAPTER 5: Kiko and Belle  
It was Bloom's 5th birthday and they were unwrapping presents. Bloom opened her present from Sky and squealed with joy. Bloom reached into the box and pulled it a baby blue bunny and green baby lamb with wings. Bloom hugged Sky, gives him a kiss, and holds up the bunny and said, "I'm going to name him Kiko," and then she lifted the lamb and said,"And her name is Belle." She then bounced over to King Erendor and gave him a hug.

Then she opened her gift from Andy. It was a picture of him. He opened his arms for a hug. "Wow! A picture of you," exclaimed Bloom unenthusiastically and placed it next to the socks from Grandma.

Then everyone went to the playroom to play with the new toys and every time she looked down at her pets she gave Sky a kiss on the cheek and Sky's grin just kept growing wider and wider because Bloom glanced down at her pets a lot.

Later on after the party Bloom was playing outside while her pets slept she was running alone through a field when the air started getting chilly and the sky got dark and stormy and then on the opposite side of the meadow emerged three witches from the shadows.

Bloom recognized them immediately and and ran the other way but the eight year old witches disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. Bloom yelled out in shock, but, much to her dismay, she was too far away from the palace for anyone to hear her cry for help.

She tried to run the other way but tripped and fell because she was wearing a long puffy boy dress with sparkly pink designs and had her red hair elegantly styled up on her head with her tiara to top it off. Her trip caused her dress to rip up to her mid-shin. She also got a few scrapes and her hair was falling apart, but she held her ground bravely for a 5 year old. Only one crystalline tear fell down her grass stained and dirt covered cheek.

"Oh, look. The little pixie's crying," said the oldest witch, Icy. "ICE CUBE!" yelled Icy. Bloom's feet were frozen to the ground.

"TWISTER!" yelled the youngest witch, Stormy. A twister formed around Bloom so she couldn't get out.

" Let's see if the little fairy of the Dragon Flame can survive a little attack," said Darcy, the third witch."DARK LIGHTNING!" A burst of dark purple magic exploded from Darcy' s hands and hit Bloom making her fly backwards across the field and she hit a tree on the other side.  
Bloom didn't know was going on. All she knew was that her body acted all over she curled into a ball and started shuddering and sobbing. Off in the distance she heard someone, probably Darcy, yell, "ENVELOPING DARKNESS!" and everything went black. All Bloom saw was the three witches flying around her in a circle.

"Bloom," they chanted eerily. "You always knew you were different." "You have a power of total destruction." "You have the power of the Dragon Flame, an evil power." "You don't belong with your friends." "When they find out your power they'll hate you. "Bloom." They kept chanting faster and faster overlapping each other. They kept spinning around Bloom as she kept rocking back and forth saying, "No, no. It can't be true your lying. It's not true stop it. Just go away. Please. Just go away."  
Bloom became completely enveloped in fire and the Witches smiled an evil, knowing smile and slowly faded into the darkness and then disappeared all together.

Gradually the meadow and the palace came back into view; still, Bloom kept rocking back and forth crying in her dirt-stained, ripped, and tattered dress and her hair flying out of all its pins and curls, half up and half down with the tiara hanging at an odd angle near her ear. And that's exactly how the guards found her in the dirt crying. Three hours later. With four broken ribs, a broken arm, a sprained ankle, a cut from the corner of her mouth to the top of her jaw bone. The guards brought her to the royal healer, but after she was healed for the rest of the year her face remained placid when she had company or was with someone and when she was alone she broke down in tears. She looked calm on the outside but the five year old's mind was spinning with the Witches' words._ They'll hate you._


	6. The Dare(Not as awesome as it sounds)

Chapter 2: Tecna and Timmy Fluff 

Bloom had done some research with Daphne on the Dragon Flame since her parents would change the subject every time Bloom brought up the Dragon Flame. Bloom had found out it was an awesome power that is very, very powerful, but she was afraid that since it was a power regularly craved by evil masterminds it would put those around her endanger.

It was already Bloom's 6th birthday and she decided to enjoy it. Her birthday party was at the park and there was a picnic. Some native Sparx people performed traditional fire dances for their princess's birthday and everyone was having a great time. They had ice cream and cake and presents and a special Sparx dish called Maissala.

After all the traditional birthday stuff was done the kids sat and talked."Let's play Truth or Dare," suggested Riven. "No way," said Stella, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm afraid of what some of these people might say." "Come on, Stel," said Nabu,"It could be fun." "Fine," Stella said.

"Okay," said Riven,"Sky, you start." "Tecna, truth or dare." "Umm... dare." "I dare you to climb up a tree." "But I can't climb a tree. I don't know how." "Well, you've gotta."

About ten seconds later Tecna is in the tree. "Uh, guys," she said,"I can't get down." Riven nudged Timmy and smirked. Timmy looked at him confused and stuttered out,"Wha-uh...oh!" and clumsily got up and ran to the treetree. "Jump down. I'll catch you." "Well, okay," she replied skeptically before jumping down. She landed on Timmy broke her fall. She got up and turned around. "Oh!" Tecna exclaimed as she reached for Timmy's hand and pulled him to his feet. "I'm so sorry!" Tecna said kissing him on the forehead. "It's okay. I'm fine," Timmy reassured adjusting his glasses.

They ran back hand in hand to the party. The boys and girls played tag, hide-and-seek, catch and the played with baby kindle deer, a native animal to Sparx, until it was time to go home. They said their good-byes and left the park. Bloom soon forgot about her Dragon Flame predicament.


	7. The Winx Club is Born

**Chapter 7: The Winx Club is Born**

Bloom's 7th birthday was a lot more fun than normally. They were hanging out Bloom's palace in the same playroom as the first party, but all those children at the first party weren't there only the normal guests. First the girls, not including Diaspro, Mitzi, and Chimera, had band rehearsal.

Layla was practicing dance moves again and explaining them to Nabu, who obviously had two left feet. Helia was drawing a picture of Flora while she was smelling the same roses from the first party. Andy tried dancing with Layla and Nabu, but it was a two person routine. When Andy left Layla just fell like someone cutting a puppet's strings, and then she sat up Indian style as her eyes glowed blue, and she whispered," I, Layla, am the Guardian of Water, Guessing, and Finalizing of the Realm." He tried to hang out with Flora, but he didn't know one thing about the flowers she was talking about so he left. As he left without an explanation Flora was confuzzled and hurt and when she tried to just brush it off her eyes started glowing green and she said to no one in particular, "I am the Guardian of Nature, Testing, and Action of the Realm." Her eyes turned back to their normal jade color and she giggled like nothing happened and went back to naming the flowers one by one.

He tried talking with Musa, but she was to busy chasing Riven around the room, trying to get her headphones back. "Riven, if you don't give me back my headphones all the powers of the Melodian Guardian of Music, Re-starting, and Persistence of the Realm will be unleashed upon you." Musa's eyes glowed red for one second, then back to normal, but no one noticed from all the loud noise in the room already. Musa shook her head as if trying to forget something and then resumed chasing Riven.

Andy tried Stella, but she was busy riding around the room on Brandon's back with Mitzi trailing annoyingly behind them. Chimera was sitting in a corner glaring at Stella, so Andy slowly backed away, afraid he was going to provoke her. While riding around the room on Brandon's back Stella fell off and was about to cry til Stella's eyes glowed yellow and she said, "I am the Solarian Guardian of Light, Observation, and Detail of the Realm." Her eyes returned to normal and she started playing again.

Bloom was sitting on Sky's lap playing with Kiko. Kiko was on Sky's head and they both laughed, and then Kiko's tail fanned out and he hid behind Sky's long hair. Bloom didn't know what Kiko was doing and she was about to ask Sky, but her eyes glowed red and she said,"I am the Sparxan Guardian of Fire, Curiosity, and Research the Realm," before she returned to normal, and continued playing with Kiko. Andy noticed Diaspro not from Bloom and Sky staring at Bloom with pure hatred in her eyes (pretty intense for a seven year old).

"Uggh! Why do they all have to have boyfriends!?" murmured Andy. "I'm way better than any one of their boyfriends, anyway!"

Andy went to see Tecna, but her eyes were glowing purple for some reason, so he did the smart thing and just walked away. Timmy shook Tecna because she was mumbling something that sounded like, "The Zenithian Guardian of Technology, Inspiration, and Idea of the Realm is in your presence." Tecna's eyes then stopped glowing and were teal once again and she shook her head and resumed her conversation with Timmy about external hard drives and transistors. Timmy was seriously confused, but only brushed it aside as another girl thing.

Andy walked over to Roxy and Matt and said, "Hey, Roxy. Can I play with you and Artu?" Andy had totally disregarded Matt, but Matt could see his ulterior motives. Matt's grey eyes got stone cold, and before Roxy could reply Matt answered, "Sure. You can play with Roxy, Artu, and _me. _That is, if you don't mind me playing with you guys. Since Roxy is my girlfriend and all." Matt faced Andy with a challenging look in his eyes, as if he was daring Andy to yes. Andy smiled back accepting the challenge, but the smile never reached his eyes, which had a game on expression. Matt smirked and leaned over and gave Roxy a passionate kiss, confusing her, and then getting confused even further when she looked into Matt's eyes. _What is going on, _thought Roxy. Then suddenly Roxy's eyes glowed a deep magenta and she whispered, "I am the Tir Nanian Guardian of Lower Life, Understanding, and Completion of the Realm." Her eyes returned to their normal non-glowing magenta and she shook her head the same way Musa did. Andy and Matt didn't notice, because they were to busy staring each other down. Artu barked and Andy sat down on Roxy's left side cautiously and they started playing with Artu.

* * *

Later on all the kids, except Bloom Tecna, Layla, ect., left and the girls had a sleep over. They all went to Bloom's room and changed into their pajamas.

First they watched a movie. Next they played truth-or-dare. Stella went first. "Layla, truth or dare," Stella said. "Well, I don't trust you with dare so truth," Layla replied. "Aww. You take the fun out of everything," whined Stella, "Oh well, umm, I've got it! Layla, do you hate Kyle just as much as I do?" "Do you mean that guy from school that thinks he's so cool? He thinks all the girls in school will do anything for him. I hate him!" said Bloom disgusted. "We all do!" Musa chimed. "Ok back to Layla," said Stella turning to the dark-skinned water fairy, "Answer the question." "Um... the answer is no," replied Layla to many shocked fairy faces, "I hate him way more than you do, Stella!" "Ok. My turn! Bloom, truth or dare," said Layla. And that's how the game went on the rest of the night.

"Ok. Last one. Musa, truth or dare," Stella said. "Umm... ok. Truth." "Okay, do you have a secret crush on Andy?" said Stella. "STELLA!" yelled Musa who in turn threw a pillow at Stella's head. "Oh, its on," said Stella who threw a pillow back at Musa, but missed and accidently hit Roxy in the head. Roxy threw a pillow at Stella, missed and hit Flora. "PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Layla. Soon pillows were flying through the air and feather lay scattered all over the floor.

Once the girls got tired they started talking. "Girls, we should start a club. Imagine how powerful we'd be! Seven princesses of seven different planets would be a really good group!" Stella exclaimed. "It's a perfectly logical idea," Tecna agreed. "Ooo! We could call ourselves the Winx Club!" said Bloom totally on board with the idea. "Yeah!" all the girls chorused. "I have cute tiaras for all of us," said Stella as she handed a tiara to each girl. "Oh, Stella. They're so beautiful!" squealed Flora as she placed the tiara on her head (pictures soon to be on my profile).

Soon the girls got tired and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Hey guys. So sorry its late, but I made some last minute adjustments. So here it is. Nice, right. By the way, I can so take flames. So review whatever you won't but be too rude and don't say any curse words please._**

**_This is Princess signing out._**


	8. The Hidden Realm (Part 1)

**I AM SO SORRY! Its been _TWO MONTHS_! Hope you like this chapter, because this is when it all starts. *fingers crossed***

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB. There. Are you happy now? It hurts.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hidden Wonderland**

"One more loop and... done!" said Miriam who just finished her daughter's hair. It was Bloom's eighth birthday, and they decided Bloom's eighth birthday party would be at Daphne's favorite lake, Lake Roccaluce. It is a very nice place to have a party. Clear water, soft sand, very passive water life, beautiful coral reef. It is basically a circle. On the east and west sides are tall bamboo forests that give a sense of privacy and on the south side there's a beach with fine white sand that slopes upward to a grove of cherry blossom trees. On the north side of the lake, it is practically dirt, grass, some trees, and then mountain. The party was being held on the south beach.

Suddenly their carriage stopped. "We're here!" exclaimed Bloom as she opened the carriage door and jumped out. She struggled to walk with her poofy gown and she ended up falling a few times.

"Bloom!" Stella shouted. Bloom shouted in reply, "Girls!" as she ran into a group hug. The Winx then hurried to the dock to meet up with everyone."How do you? Its nice to see you again. Thank you for coming." Bloom said the necessary princess greetings to all parents and other adults.

"How is the palace? Really. That's good." Bloom was then pulled away from the duchess of Eathesbury by her mom. "Is there anything you need, Mother?" Bloom said as cordially as possible. Bloom then noticed her mother was standing next to an elderly lady in a purple old school outfit. "Bloom, this is Mrs. Faragonda," said Bloom's mom, "She is the headmistress of Alfea, college for fairies. She has been looking around, and she noticed that you have a lot of potential." "How do you do?" said Bloom sweetly as she turned to the headmistress. "Hello, Bloom." I have heard a lot about you," said Headmistress Faragonda. "Alfea would be honored if you joined us in the future." "Thank you very much," Bloom said with a big smile. "Go along and play, Bloom," said Miriam. "Okay."

"So what are the deets?" pryed Stella as Bloom ran back to the Winx. She told them the story and they squealed, hugged, and jumped up and down. Bloom felt a tap on her shoulder so she turned around. "SKY!" She jumped on him and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Princess," Sky said laughing and kissing her on the head.

"Blegh!" exclaimed Riven, "Oww...Musa!" Musa had slapped him in the back of the head. "Well, it was rude!" Musa argued. Riven grumpily turned around and faced his back to Musa. Musa grabbed his shoulders and poked her head around him and said, "Oh, baby, forgive me?" with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes. "Okay, fine," Riven said slouchily turning back around. Musa giggled and kissed his cheek. Riven's face turned bright red.

"Look how sweet!" commented Flora at the scene being played out in front of them. "Your sweeter," Helia told her as he lifted up her hand and kissed the top like a gentleman. Flora looked at the floor so he didn't notice her blush. He laughed and twirled her around like they were dancing. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He held her from behind as she leaned against his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Andy saw Stella and went towards her. "Hey, Stella," Andy said. Before she could say anything Brandon swooped in and lifted Stella off her feet bride style and spun her around. "SCHNOOKUMS!" Stella squealed. "Hi, Cupcake," Brandon calmly replied. They nuzzled their noses together and Andy left.

Tecna ran to Timmy and gave him a hug and Layla jumped on Nabu. Roxy was riding piggyback on Matt with Artu at his feet.

Stella pulled Bloom off Sky and said, "Bloom, come on we have to change into our bathing suits." So the Winx walked up into the grove of trees where a dressing room was waiting for them by the carriages.

* * *

Later on in the grove of trees

Stella snapped her fingers and seven bathing suits appeared. "Alrighty! Bloom, your bathing suit is the blue bikini with a pink heart pattern and the pink heart brooch on the top right corner of the bikini bottom. Roxy, you have an apple green bikini with brown paw prints and a brown paw print brooch. Flora's bikini is green with pink roses and the pink rose clip, and, Musa, you have the red bikini with black music notes and a little black treble clef broochy-thingy. The blue bikini with the dark blue rain drop pattern and the dark blue rain drop clip is Layla's. Tecna gets the bikini that bright lavender with the electric green wires and the electric green computer chip pin. And last, but definitely _NOT_ the least, drum roll please, Musa, my bathing suit is the orange bikini with the yellow star pattern and the yellow star clip.

The girls went to their dressing rooms and changed.

* * *

At the beach

The girls walked to the top of the hill and at the very top they stopped and did obnoxious model poses. The boys jaws dropped and Mitzi, Diaspro, and Chimera were infuriated. All the adults were cooing at how cute the girls looked. The girls doubled over laughing. Once they got control over themselves they walked down the hill to join the others.

Musa walked up to Riven and closed his mouth and said, "Close your mouth and let's go swim." The others laughed so hard they fell. Later they gained their composure and the girls walked towards the water with the boys following _close _behind. They swam for awhile. "Hey, girls, guess what!" Stella said. "Our brooch clip thingys all have a different feature. Flora's can turn in to any flower imaginable, Bloom's becomes a giant raft that can hold 7 people, and Roxy's is dog food for Artu. Tecna, your's is all tech stuff in one and its water proof! Musa, your clip is a water proof MP3 player. Layla, your brooch has endless water. And mine is a water proof makeup holder for water proof makeup!" "Cool!" said the rest of the Winx as they were trying out their clips. Bloom took charge and doled out orders to the Winx to get this party up and running. "Okay. I'll blow up my raft, and, Flora and Roxy you go gets some food," Bloom said already clicking the hidden button on the back of the brooch to blow up the pink heart-shaped raft."Come on, Artu," Roxy said pulling Flora out the water to the shore all the way to the pier. Bloom turned back to the others as the raft slowly inflated. "Layla, could you provide the drinks and, Musa, can you play some tunes?" "Sure." All the girls got on the raft. Stella did the girls make up out of concern of losing their boyfriends to the Betas, Mitzi, Chimera, and Diaspro, and Tecna looked for the perfect place to move the raft by comparing data.

"The west side of the lake is the perfect place to put the raft," Tecna concluded. "But its all the way over there!" Stella whined back. Roxy heard this a stuck her to fingers in her mouth a whistled really hard. Two dolphins appeared and pushed the raft to the west side at the exact spot Tecna said to put it at. Stella looked surprised and said, "Oh. Well... nevermind. Thanks Rox. Oh, and thanks dolphins," she said patting both dolphins on the head.

Layla sat at the edge of the raft and stuck her head under the water. She popped her head back up, soaking wet, and told the rest of the Winx breathless, "Guys. Its like an under water wonderland down there!" The rest of the Winx stuck their heads under water and smiled. They came back up and Bloom suggested, "Hey, guys. Why don't we swim?" everyone agreed so Layla cast a spell that let them talk and breathe underwater.

The girls dived and swam among the coral and brightly colored fish. "Uh guys. We have a visitor," said tapping Bloom's shoulder and then pointing to a big rock some distance away. The Winx all turned around and faced the rock. They saw a head of navy blue hair.

"It's Andy," Tecna whispered.

"I've got an idea," Stella said.

"Duck and cover," Musa said back.

"Musa, that's not nice," Flora chastised.

"Seriously, guys. Okay, we will swim around in a big knot. While we are all confuzzled around Bloom will slip out of our knot and swim against the sea floor and... JUMP ON HIS BACK!"

They all did exactly as told and ended up having a great time and having fun. Andy gave them a wagon ride on a beach. He sled down a big hill on a wooden slab with a scared to death Flora on his lap. They had air guitar contests it was loads of fun.

Later on the first sun had set but the second one was at mid-noon which means dinner usually but this was a party so... yeah.

They were all relaxing on the beach when Stella came up with yet another bright idea.

"Hey, guys," she said, "let's go exploring in the woods."

Aisha said, "Wow, Stella. Thats really not like you."

"Yeah, well, there are these flowers that usually grow here and each time they bloom they create a new color shade. I'm hoping to find a new shade of pink. In the name of fashion!" (Where have we heard that before)

So for some reason that of which may never be explained they followed _Stella _into the woods.

* * *

**I am a terrible person! I am so sorry I haven't updated! To make it better I will be updating again very soon. Read my other story, Desairix Club: Meet the Group. Or Let Go. Both I think are pretty good.**

**-Crystal**


End file.
